


On His Toes

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: kangeikoSetting: Post-seriesRequest: Odo & Quark, apologies & regret.Summary: Odo's at the end of his life.





	On His Toes

At the end of his life, Odo's not thinking about his choices or the choices of his people. He's not even thinking about what it means to be at the end of his life. How long do Changlings live? Not long enough apparently.

Instead of thinking about Kira or about Sisko and the others he left, Odo thinks about Quark.

If Odo were the type of being to believe he had a soul, he might do something Jadzia used to call soul-searching and admit that he missed Quark. But instead, he lumps those feelings in with missing everyone he knew while he was human. Well, almost everyone.

Quark just happened to be the only solid who challenged Odo. Kept him on his toes all those years that Odo could've been bored arresting petty thieves and careless arms dealers. It was something like cat and mouse, even though Quark always managed to wiggle his way out of any charges Odo placed against him.

Yes, Odo thinks he just might miss that kind of surprise.


End file.
